How to make a Cheesecake with Love
by Dianna Wickham
Summary: Valentine gift fic to Crimson1 and her awesome epic story Incubus. Romantic Kinks! M! You were warned!


**How to Make a Cheesecake… With Love**

Dianna Wickham

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, Eric Kripke does. Don't own Barry White or his songs.

Summary: Valentine gift fic to Crimson1 and her awesome epic story Incubus. Romantic Kinks! **M**! You were warned!

***

_I've heard people say that  
Too much of anything is not good for you, baby  
Oh no  
But I don't know about that  
There's many times that we've loved  
We've shared love and made love  
It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
There's just not enough of it  
There's just not enough  
Oh oh, babe_

Dean stirred from the wonderful dream he was having about Sasha, to find he was; naked, blindfolded, and tied to the bed with the rumble of Barry Whites voice caressing his skin. He could feel the soft brush of something trailing up his throat to tickle across his lips. A paint brush?

"Sasha?" He asked huskily, his body already flushing and hardening with arousal.

"Happy Valentines Day Dean" Sasha replied with a smile in his voice.

Dean chuckled, "such a girl."

The brush of soft bristles was taken away, and he could feel Sasha lean in to whisper hotly against the sensitive skin of his ear.

"Valentines Day is considered to be a very important day to my kind Dean, a feasting day… you know, with love being in the air and all…" He laughed softly.

Dean loved the sound of Sasha's laughter; it always sent a thrill zinging in his veins whenever he heard it.

"So, what's all this then? Finally getting to that kink list you mentioned before… you know, of all the things you want to do to me?" Dean's voice came out husky with need.

The brush returned, brushing wetly over his lips with something heavy and warm.

Dean licked his lips, the bitter sweet taste of chocolate exploding in his mouth.

Sasha breathed against Dean's wet lips, "…you're my dessert Dean…" Sasha's tongue stroked Dean's lower lip, before slipping inside to play.

_My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh, some things I can't get used to  
No matter how I try  
Just like the more you give, the more I want  
And baby, that's no lie  
Oh no, babe_

_Tell me, what can I say?  
What am I gonna do?  
How should I feel when everything is you?  
What kind of love is this that you're givin' me?  
Is it in your kiss or just because you're sweet?_

_Girl, all I know is every time you're here  
I feel the change  
Somethin' moves  
I scream your name  
Do whatcha got to do (?)_

_Darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh no, babe_

_Girl, if I could only make you see  
And make you understand  
Girl, your love for me is all I need  
And more than I can stand  
Oh well, babe_

_How can I explain all the things I feel?  
You've given me so much  
Girl, you're so unreal  
Still I keep loving you  
More and more each time  
Girl, what am I gonna do  
Because you blow my mind_

_I get the same old feelin' every time you're here  
I feel the change  
Somethin' moves  
I scream your name  
Do whatcha got to do (?)_

_Darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh no, babe_

_[spoken]  
Baby, let me take all of my life to find you  
But you can believe it's gonna take  
the rest of my life to keep you_

_[sung]  
Oh no, babe  
My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Yeah, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh my darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh babe  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh babe_

Dean arched into his lover, fighting to remember how to breathe. Sasha chuckled darkly, giving Dean the impression the incubus was deeply enjoying himself… also that this was just the prelude of what Sasha had planned. Dean hardened at the thought.

The wet brush of chocolate trailed down his throat, winding its way down his chest to his nipples, coating them thoroughly before continuing over his tattoo and tracing it lovingly. The brush returned after a fresh dip to paint a line down his abdominal muscles and beginning a pattern Dean didn't have to see to recognize. After all he had traced the design often enough on Sasha's skin to have the pelvic tattoo memorized. Dean had a feeling that this had some significance, but wasn't sure what, and for some reason he couldn't find the breath to ask. Dean refused to admit that the whimper he just heard came out of his own panting mouth. Dean shifted restlessly, straining against his bonds, as that clever brush began painstakingly coating his erection in chocolate.

"Mmm, a chocolate coated Dean… just the thing for Valentines day." Sasha said with a teasing lilt to his voice. Dean felt Sasha blow softly on the cooling chocolate and couldn't help wreathing with the sensation. Dean bucked up with a cry when he felt Sasha's hot mouth on his nipple, sucking and licking away the chocolate.

"Very tasty" The grin in Sasha's voice was down right tangible.

"Sasha…. take off the blind fold." Dean licked his lips, still undulating with the sensations Sasha caused wherever their skin touched.

"Just the blind fold? Not the ropes?"

Dean was going to wipe off that smug look he was sure to be on Sasha's face with his left fist… eventually… after Sasha finished what he started.

Sasha brushed his hands through Dean's hair down to caress his face.

"Relax Dean… your going to love this… trust me."

"I trust you." Dean said automatically.

He heard Sasha rustle about for a moment, before something else brushed his mouth leaving behind a trail of juice before slipping inside. Dean obediently chewed the delicious ripe strawberry.

"Didn't know you had a food kink…"

Sasha chuckled as he licked teasingly at the juice on Dean's chin. "What you don't know about my sexual fantasies could fill a book."

"Ah, Erotica!" Dean answered back promptly.

"Hush; no more talking… if you're able to think enough to form words, then I must not be doing this right…"

Dean could feel a chilled strawberry slide down his body through the cooling chocolate before being brought to his lips. Dean ate it greedily, capturing Sasha's fingers with his lips to suck the juice off them. Sasha groaned with pleasure making him smirk.

Dean felt the brush of something unidentifiable over his skin before that too, was brought to his lips. Was that cheesecake? Dean moaned at the taste, yep, very good cheesecake.

"Baked it just for you" Sasha said, answering his unspoken question.

"Dude, you're getting me all messy."

"Don't worry… I'll clean it up." Sasha said impishly before diving down and running his tongue up Dean's chocolate coated dick. Dean couldn't help but shiver and moan as Sasha's mouth worked him. Sasha paid a lot of attention to the head, toying at the slit, before licking his way down to Dean's balls. Dean could feel Sasha's fingers caress his trembling thighs, pushing them further apart as he bobbed his head up and down on Dean's dick. Sasha took him deep into his hot mouth, sucking the chocolate harshly from his flesh. Dean's balls tightened warningly.

"…Please… Ah!"

Dean felt fingers tenderly reach behind his balls to touch his perineum. Dean convulsed with pleasure, not as intense as having his prostate stroked, but close enough. He shuddered as his orgasm crashed upon him. Sasha's mouth continued to work him through his orgasm, swallowing all of it, and licking attentively at the head to clean him.

Dean slumped back to the bed exhausted. Sasha got up to lie beside him, giving his softening erection one last stroke.

"Happy Valentines." Sasha nuzzled at Dean's neck, his movements less frenzied from before and more languid. Dean smiled lazily, he was sure his sexual energy must have been as appetizing as the chocolate to his incubus.

"Take off the blindfold and untie me." Dean commanded.

Sasha did, letting Dean's eyes adjust to the dim candle lighting before moving back.

"Dude, you're wearing an apron…"

Sasha looked down at the only piece of clothing he was wearing, a green apron with the words 'Kiss me, I'm Irish!' printed on it in black lettering with a little 4 leaf clover.

"Like it? A gift to Crimson."

"I'd like it better if you were wearing nothing. Now where's that cheesecake?"

***

A/N: Yay! Happy Valentines everyone, hope people like this… Mmm, cheesecake...

Here's the promised recipe:

**Cheesecake** (Serving 6)

1 lb (16oz) Cream Cheese

4.5 oz sugar

pinch salt

2 eggs; beaten

1 tsp vanilla extract

1 oz half and half

1 oz sour cream

Use paddle attachment on high to blend together the cream cheese, sugar and salt until light and fluffy, scrape sides regularly.

Add vanilla, cream and sour cream, blend slowly till smooth.

Add eggs slowly, still scraping regularly, air bubbles bad! If it's gray, you over mixed, poo on you!

Pour into prepared (sprayed 6in pan)(don't forget to pack in crumb crust on bottom) pan.

**Crumb Crust** (blend together with fingers)

1 cup crushed fine graham crackers… I prefer chocolate flavored.

2 oz melted butter

1 oz sugar

Bake in shallow water bath at 325 for about an hour or 275 for 1.5 hour to be safe, monitor to make sure water doesn't dry up. Cake should be jiggly like custard, but not browned or cracked.

Store in refrigerator overnight, so nice and chilled, you may want to cover to protect it.

**Topping **(add before serving)**  
**

Fresh cut strawberries or any fruit really with its own syrupy juices

Drizzled with chocolate Ganache (8oz dark chocolate and 8oz hot half and half)

**If your planning on melting chocolate and doing some painting of it on your honey,

1. make sure your using a brand new brush that you plan to throw away afterwards.

2. Have a fondue pot so the chocolate stays melted while your working.

3. test on your own skin first before applying so you know how hot your working with... like candle wax. =c)

And Here's how you melt your chocolate:  
Use Dark chocolate chips, approx 10 oz should be plenty.  
Melt to at least 115F, scraping often with a rubber spat in a bowl over a pot of softly boiling water. (double boiler)  
Allow to cool to 105F. Slowly add more chocolate chips while scraping/folding them in until they show signs of no longer melting. Pour into your fondue pot over lit candle, giving a scrape/stir every now and then while working. Be a good idea to have a ice water bowl and rag on hand, as well as aloe burn ointment. Temperature play safety precautions. Enjoy! =c)


End file.
